


Just lean on my shoulder (I’ll be by your side and comfort you)

by Seunoopy



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Also fluff, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, seunghan nation rise, yohangyul are best friends like usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seunoopy/pseuds/Seunoopy
Summary: Yohan knew he was clumsy and a bit dumb in his daily life so that he needed someone to look after him. But hey! He can also take care of others, you know.or the 5 times Seungwoo having to look after his painful ass and that 1 time Yohan proving that he's not that pitiful.





	Just lean on my shoulder (I’ll be by your side and comfort you)

**Author's Note:**

> My fingers slipped and suddenly this happened. Btw this is the first time I'm writing this kind of 5+1 thingy. I was really hesitant wether to post this or not hshshs. please do comment your thoughts on this! 
> 
> Also big thanks to my friends who keep encouraging me to write fics. You know who you are ;) 
> 
> Title taken from X1's I'm here for you. Enjoy! 
> 
> p/s: I'm sorry in advance if this turns out bad hashshh

**i.**

Splashed sound from the footsteps could be heard as Yohan ran towards his apartment direction. He regretted not listening to Hangyul’s advice to bring his umbrella with him when he was about to leave his apartment. But then was it his fault that he believed the weather forecast for today? 

“It’s going to be sunny until evening, my ass.” He muttered as soon as he stepped into his apartment lobby. He was drenched quite badly, thanks to the unpredictable heavy rain just now. A few people at the lobby looked at him in pity but Yohan ignored it, getting used to that expression from his friends. He waited for the lift and entered as soon as it was opened, leaving wet footsteps behind.

In the elevator, he nodded his head in apology to a couple as they scooted away from the water dripping from Yohan. Once again he sighed at his bad luck. Could this day get any worse?

As he stood in front of his apartment door, he slipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve his key. He couldn’t wait to go inside as the air conditioning made him cold (once again thanks to the unpredictable heavy rain that make him drenched). A minute past but he still did not manage to find his key, he started to aggressively patting his whole body as well as searching in his bag for his key. Trying to calm down, he once again slipped his hand into his pocket and that’s when he noticed that there was a hole in his pocket. So the key must have dropped somewhere outside.

He sighed for the nth time, giving up on his life already as he slid down the wall across from the door. A few weeks into college he managed to earn sympathies from the apartment residents, annoying a couple in the lift and also lost his apartment key. He knew that his suggestion before to change the door lock to passcode number should not be ignored. He made a mental note to suggest that to the management again.

Staring into the blank space, Yohan remembered that his housemate was not here. He went back to his hometown in Busan last two days and would come back here again tomorrow. But then even if he was here, Yohan was still afraid to ask him for help. They did not talk much except exchange greetings in the morning and the occasional nods from when they met at the campus. In short, they were not close enough for Yohan to ask for help.

Now going to shivering phase, Yohan pulled his knees and hugged them, contemplating to go back to Hangyul’s place and crash there. Perhaps also getting a cup of hot chocolate from the boy.

As he buried his head on his knees, he could hear the elevator dinged and footsteps walking to his direction. He knew none of his neighbours would be at home right now so he lifted up his head excitedly, expecting Hangyul coming to him while bringing his key that he had accidentally found. He would rather kissed his cheek and listened to his nagging as long as Hangyul brought his key with him.

But what he saw in front of him was not his friend, but Seungwoo, his housemate instead. The latter raised his eyebrows when he stood in front of the damp boy sitting on the floor.

“Why are you sitting outside?” He asked the shivering boy who seemed confused at his appearance.

“I lost my key and had no energy to go out again. But why are you here? I thought you’re coming back tomorrow.” Yohan looked away, embarrassed that his roommate found him like this_. Enough embarrassment for today, please_.

Seungwoo snorted but Yohan could see the small smile appearing on his face. The former took out his own key and unlocked the door before he opened the door as wide as possible. Looking down at the drenched boy, he reached out his hand offering a help to stand up. Yohan gingerly took the stretched hand as he stood back up, letting out a meek “thanks” while the other guy nudged him into the house gently.

“Go and take a bath. You’ll catch a cold at this rate.” Seungwoo said with his hand still on Yohan’s lower back, directing him to his room.

Later on when Yohan was curled up under a blanket in the living room with a cup of hot chocolate in front of him, he turned to look at Seungwoo who was busy on his phone.

“Thank you. I don’t know what would I do without you.” Yohan’s face reddened as he realised his words might sound weird, but eased back when he caught the gentle smile curving on the elder’s lips.

**ii.**

A week has passed since his key went down the hole in his pocket and he managed to ask the management for another key (unfortunately he was fined for losing his key). His relationship with his roommate was getting better. They sometimes sat together for dinner, exchanged stories about how their days went and Yohan could say that the other was slowly getting into his list of friends. Their apartment was just enough size for two people and both of them were working as a part-timer to pay for their expenses. 

Currently Yohan was glued to the coffee table in the living room, his research papers for his assignment were spread on it, almost covering the whole table. He used the coffee table since it was wider than his study table, therefore more space to put his papers.

This assignment was due tomorrow morning and he had about one page left to read and summarise it. For this, he would blame Hangyul and Junho for asking him to hang out with them every day that he had to procrastinate his works until the last minute (he just need someone to blame for procrastinating).

Seungwoo went out from his room to see an almost crazy Yohan whose hair was sticking out to all directions, eyes red from lack of rest and two empty cups on his side. He clicked his tongue as he went to his (new) friend, hands picking up the empty cups to bring them to the kitchen.

“How are you doing?” Seungwoo asked the question as he took a seat next to the frantic boy.

The said boy turned to him, causing the former to wince at his dishevelled look. “Bad. Fucking bad.”

Seungwoo nodded in sympathy while patting the boy’s back. He knew how it felt like having to finish his assignment before the next morning. But then there’s nothing he could do to help other than giving him his full support.

“How much more?”

Yohan stayed quiet for a few second before he sighed while releasing his hold on the pen, making it dropped onto his papers. “Done.”

Finally. After spending the whole day holed up in his apartment, he managed to finish this darn assignment.

“Go and have some rest. You have to wake up early tomorrow.”

Yohan barely remember packing his things with Seungwoo’s help and bid the other guy a good night to finally crush on his bed.

Sometimes, he thought that the heavens got a personal problem with him. Why couldn’t he go through his weeks without any problem? He’s not dramatic, mind you. Apparently Yohan woke up late and if not for Seungwoo banging on his door to wake him up he would have been still asleep.

In his rush, he forgot to bring along his assignment that he had barely able to get it done last night. He sighed at himself and he wondered if he should start making a ‘shits that happened to me’ list. As he plopped down onto his seat in the class, Hangyul eyeing him weirdly. “You look like shit.”

Yohan buried his face into his arms as he muttered “yeah, I feel like one.” If he wanted to go back to his apartment, it would take 10 minutes to reach there and another 10 minutes to come back here. And the assignment was due in 10 minutes.

He felt Hangyul nudged him so he raised his head to glare at his friend. _Can’t he see that he was having a mental breakdown_? The latter’s eyes were fixed to the door as he gestured towards that direction with his chin.

Yohan turned away and saw Seungwoo standing at the door, eyes scanning the whole room probably to look for Yohan. The younger boy clumsy left his seat, almost fall down in process and walked towards the other and they stepped out from the class.

“Hyung? What are you doing here?”

Yohan eyed Seungwoo confusingly while the latter shook his head as he held out a clear file. “I believe that you left these and I have to be the one to save you, again.”

Yohan took the file that contained his assignments disbelievingly and he felt like a big weight has taken off of his shoulder. He could cry right then and there but he just hugged his hyung tightly.

“Thank you thank you thank you.” Yohan released the latter from his death-grip hug while Seungwoo snickered at the boy’s relieved expression.

“You owe me, you know.” Seungwoo said while grinning at the boy who was now showing his bunny smile.

“I know, I know. What would I do without you.”

With that, Seungwoo left to his own class after a quick ruffle on the younger’s hair.

**iii.**

Yohan stumbled into the apartment as soon as he managed to unlock the door. He dragged his feet to the kitchen to grab some drink, but his shaking hands failed him. The drink accidentally slipped from his hands and spilled onto the floor. Sighing to himself, he hope the spilled drink would soon dry out before his housemate came back.

When he stepped into his room, his head was aching so much that he felt like something was pounding from the inside of his head. Before he could take a step to his bed, his vision blurred and the last thing that he saw was the front door was opened and closed immediately.

Yohan woke up with still a pounding headache but then surprisingly he found himself tucked under his blanket. His hand reached out to touch the wet towel on his forehead and suddenly he had the urge to throw the content of his stomach away, running away to the toilet as fast as he could.

Clutching the toilet tightly, he puked all his stomach content out. He weaved badly and once he no longer puke anything, he stayed still while keeping his grip on the toilet bowl. Thank goodness they were the type to keep their toilet as clean as possible so he did not feel disgusted having to hug the toilet bowl for his life.

A hand came and flushed the toilet then rubbing his back comfortingly. “Feeling better now?”

Yohan nodded weakly as Seungwoo help him standing and watched him washing his face and gargling Listerine to remove any excess of his vomit.

When they made it back to Yohan’s room, Seungwoo helped tucking the boy back under the blanket while the latter still breathing heavily.

“I thought you’re going out with Jinhyuk hyung today.” Yohan said while staring at the elder who was busy handing him his medicine. He did not remember them having any medicine in this house so the guy must have went out to buy them while he was asleep.

Seungwoo raised his eyebrow as he watched the sick boy swallowing his medicine before making a face at the bitterness. “You think I will leave you to die alone?” He took back the water and stared down at the younger one.

Yohan pouted as he settled back comfortably under the blanket. “You’re exaggerating. It’s not like I’m gonna die. I’m good.”

Seungwoo rolled his eyes at the boy. He left the wet towel on the younger’s forehead before turning to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” Yohan whined as he eyed the elder who was about to leave his room. _No, he can’t leave him alone. He’s sick! _

“You said you’re good alone.” He deadpanned but still turning back towards the sick boy.

“Stay here. This fever might not kill me but the boredom will.” He patted the side of his bed which made the elder to roll his eyes playfully.

When he settled down on the bed, Yohan tugged his hand to play with his fingers. “Thanks, hyung. If you’re not here, I don’t know what would happen to me.”

Seungwoo just replied with a shrug as he let the boy played with his hand. “You would die, obviously.”

**IV.**

Yohan saw red. He had never felt this angry before. Even all those pranks that his younger friends did to him had never made him this mad. Right now he was livid, his fist itched to punch something. He clenched his fists tightly as he glared at the guy in front of him. The cause of his anger. If only killing was not a crime…

Currently they were standing in the middle of a corridor as they facing each other. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He gritted his jaw as the guy smirked at him. Seriously, Yohan imagined him tearing the smirking lips apart and closed his eyes exasperatedly.

“Why? Is Yohanie mad?”

Hangyul gripped Yohan’s shoulder tightly, as an effort to calm him down. He knew his strength would not be able to hold his friend who was a former taekwondo athlete. “Just ignore him, Yohan. Come on let’s get going.” He knew better than to let Yohan lose control. He might get disciplined by the administers and his good name would be tainted. The guy who was provoking Yohan definitely was digging his own grave, if only Yohan couldn’t hold his anger anymore. But no, Yohan was better than that.

Many students had gathered around them, whispering rumours about what happened. Some were saying how this was their first time seeing the smiley boy getting mad, some were whispering about Yohan finally shown his true colours and others were whispering about how that guy got balls for trying to fight with a taekwondo champion. Hangyul was desperate to shut everyone up but he was basically powerless. He prayed that there would be no rumours about his friend surfacing. Rumours travelled fast here like being connected to Wi-Fi.

“Yeah, listen to your boy toy, Yohanie.”

That’s it. Even Hangyul didn’t want to stop Yohan from kicking the guy’s ass. He and everyone else knew how Yohan was so protective of his friends. One bad word about his friends, get ready to get taekwondo-ed by this former athlete. That sentence managed to tick Yohan off and he decided that ‘fuck college I’m going to beat this guy.’

Before Yohan landed his punch onto the guy (really, Hangyul tried to stop him), someone wrapped their arm around his stretched arm, effectively breaking the momentum of his punch. The taekwondo guy who could recognise the touch anywhere immediately turned to the person behind him. All the traces of his anger before had completely gone as he faced the one who was gripping his arm.

“Seungwoo hyung?” He whispered.

He felt like a child being caught stealing cookies as he looked down to avoid his hyung’s gaze. Yohan did not realise when Seungwoo had arrived. It’s not that weird to bump into Seungwoo in their campus but then _the timing was really great_, Yohan sulked internally. His eyes caught sight of Hangyul releasing his breath in relieved with two of Seungwoo’s friends, Jinhyuk and Seungyoun standing beside him. Yohan couldn’t help but glaring childishly at Hangyul before the latter run a finger across his own neck, signalling ‘you’re gonna die’. Wow, what a great friend he was.

The corridor became quiet as hell at Seungwoo’s arrival. All the previous whispers were hushed immediately, all more interested to watch the scene in front of them. Then the newcomer turned to look at the students around them before coldly, he told them to fuck off. “What are you looking at? Don’t you have any other important things to do?”

No one needs to be told twice so they immediately dispersed, not wanting to catch the senior’s anger. This was Han Seungwoo they’re talking about. Nobody disrespect the infamous guy in this college.

Then Seungwoo turned to look at the root of the problem. The guy who previously enjoyed provoking Yohan avoided his gaze as he looked anywhere besides him. That guy knew who was standing in front of him. The Han Seungwoo. And he’s not idiot enough to challenge the one who was currently eyes burning holes on his face.

“I heard and knew everything that you did to Yohan. So before I beat you on my own, you better go away from here. And don’t show your face in front of me again.”

Thanking the heaven above for saving him, the guy bowed a little before he rushed away and left the scene immediately. How could he forget that Yohan had Seungwoo beside him.

Later when the two of them went back to their apartment, Yohan immediately plopped down onto their couch. Luckily he already managed to cool down on his way back.

Seungwoo took a seat on the armrest as he stared down at the younger guy. “Are you okay now?”

Yohan sighed heavily as he lifted his arm that was covering his eyes to look at the senior. “Yeah.” He gave the senior a small smile while changing into sitting position. The latter moved to sit beside him. Yohan stared into the space and almost making Seungwoo worried again but then he turned to address to the latter.

“Thank you for stopping me. I would have gotten into a big problem with the administration if I fight.” Yohan said as he reached to take Seungwoo’s hand into his. He did not realised since when had this became a new habit of his, fiddling with the latter’s fingers. Not that the elder mind, though.

Seungwoo squeezed Yohan’s hand, an attempt to comfort the boy. “I know. And I also know about what he did to you. I wouldn’t blame you for losing your control. And I’m sorry I’m late.”

Yohan shook his head as he smiled at the older guy. “Nah. I couldn’t imagine if you didn’t come at all. What would happen to me.” He sighed wistfully.

Seungwoo snorted as he nudged the younger with his shoulder. “You’ll be dead in the administration office, then.”

**V.**

Yohan wondered what went wrong with their relationship. They met at a café and when the guy tried to hit on him, he decided to give him a chance. They exchanged numbers and talked to each other for most of the time and the other guy asked him to be his boyfriend. They were happy before, and they already marked their three months but then this relationship suddenly became unstable. All started with his boyfriend accusing him of being too busy, but in fact it’s the guy that didn’t spend his time with Yohan. He tried to maximise his time with his boyfriend and along that three months, he only hang out with Seungwoo, Hangyul and the rest of his friends for like once a week.

Then that’s when Yohan caught his boyfriend kissing a girl when he was about to visit him at his house. He felt something familiar to pain crawling in his chest. Ignoring his boyfriend’s call, he ran out from the latter’s house all the way back to his apartment. Yohan is a manly guy but he wore his heart at his sleeves.

As he entered his room, he locked the door and broke down into pitiful sobs while fingers typing message to his said boyfriend. _Let’s break up_.

Throwing his phone away after shutting down the gadget, he crawled onto his bed before burying his face into the pillow. He did not care if neither Seungwoo nor Hangyul could contact him. He just wanted to be alone and crying over his stupid love life.

It’s been almost a day Yohan did not leave his room at all. He skipped classes, ignored Seungwoo’s knocking his door and just stared blankly into space. He also did not feel any hunger nor the need to use the toilet as sadness has consumed himself.

Rather than feeling sad because of his failed relationship, he felt more to angry and frustrated for letting himself being walked over. He should have not trusted someone so easily. What was he thinking?

As he was still agonizing over his pathetic self, someone banged on his door loudly.

“I swear to god, Kim Yohan. If you don’t open the door right now, I will break it down.”

He was brought back to reality by his housemate’s high voice and slowly walked to the door. Unlocking the door half-heartedly (he had to unlock it because he knew his roommate was not joking about breaking the door), he stepped away and suddenly the door flew open.

Seungwoo stood at the entrance furiously, eyes taking in Yohan’s appearance before he let out the biggest sigh Yohan thought a person could produce.

“What happened?” All the furious in his voice before had gone and replaced with soft tone. Yohan let Seungwoo pulled him into his arms and the tears that he thought had dried flowed again. He let out small sobs as he buried his face into Seungwoo’s shoulder, wetting his shirt in the same time. The latter’s hand keep caressing his back, trying to give him some comfort.

When Seungwoo pulled him to sit on the bed, he let out everything that he’s been keeping. How he discovered that he was cheated, how he was angry that he let someone took him for granted, how he felt guilty for leaving his friends behind, how he was ashamed to talk to Seungwoo because of his pathetic self and also how maybe he was not good enough to be loved.

Seungwoo listened to everything Yohan spewed out, hushing and whispering his disagreement while hands keep caressing the boy. His arms never left the boy but instead it tightened around him to calm him.

As Yohan had calmed down, Seungwoo turned to look at the boy who was comfortably snuggling against him.

“Yohan-ah, in this life we should not cry over someone who does not appreciate us. I know it hurts for now but then soon everything will be better. Life is too short to be sad for someone who is not worth keeping. It is his lost for leaving someone as great as you. And don’t worry about us, we are happy if you are happy. Hangyul told me to check on you since you didn’t go to class and haven’t replied to his messages.”

Then he took Yohan’s hand in which the latter automatically fiddled with his fingers.

“And what do you mean that you are not good enough to be loved? You are the most impossible not-to-like guy I’ve ever met. You just have to open your eyes and see those around you.”

Yohan could sense there’s something else behind those words but he decided to let it pass for now. He quietly played with the elder’s fingers as he laid comfortably on his shoulder.

“Thank you, hyung. Your words meant so much for me.” The phrase ‘what would I do without you’ was unspoken but both of them knew it was there.

“I know. I wouldn’t let you die because of heart broken here.”

**+1**

Yohan came back to a dark apartment. _Weird_, he thought to himself. Usually his hyung would be home by now. But then he realised that the elder was home based on his shoes at the front door. He switched on the light and walked towards his room. Yesterday he went to visit his parents and stayed the night there as his mother’s request. Seungwoo did not reply to his messages so he thought that the other guy was probably busy.

“Seungwoo hyung?” He called out to the other as the apartment was weirdly quiet. Usually at this time his housemate would be watching the television or rummaging through their kitchen for some food.

He walked to the room next to his, knocking on the door carefully. “Hyung? Are you there?” He could hear sounds from the inside so he knew that the elder was awake.

He tried to turn the handle but it was locked. “Seungwoo hyung!”

“I’m fine! Just leave me for a while!” Seungwoo’s muffled voice could be heard and it only took those to make Yohan noticed that something was off. Firstly, Seungwoo never locks his door. Secondly, Seungwoo would never push away Yohan’s presence.

“I’m not going anywhere until you open the door!” He raised his voice as he continued to jiggle with the handle.

Weird, it felt like a dejavu. Someone locking the door and the other would scream from the other side. Is this gonna be a norm in their house?

The door clicked and Yohan was met with red-eyed Seungwoo, traces of tears could be seen on his cheek. Yohan’s eyes went around the room as he noticed that the room had become quite messy. Crumples of paper were everywhere, the books which were usually placed neatly on the desk were scattered on the floor, and also the floor was covered by many objects. A sign that Seungwoo had pushed everything onto the floor, probably to let out his feelings. He could feel tears pooling at his eyes as he saw that the normally composed hyung became like this.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?”

He hated that his own voice broke at his question when in fact he had to be the strong one. Seungwoo sighed as he looked away from the guy. Then he turned back and gave him a strained smile. “It’s nothing bad, Yohanie. Don’t worry about me.”

“No.” Yohan said firmly as he took a step inside the room. He reached out to the taller guy and took his hand. “You cannot fool me this time. Why can’t you share with me what’s bothering you?”

Seungwoo tried to take his hand back and Yohan felt his heart dropped. But he still did not let go of the former’s hand. If anything, he gripped tighter as a sign that he would not relent this time. 

Seungwoo let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to the younger. “I said I’m fine! I can handle this!” Seungwoo unconsciously raised his voice and immediately regretted it when Yohan flinched. The former had never raised his voice to him except for that one time. But Yohan was not Yohan if he was not stubborn.

Yohan launched himself onto the elder, effectively making them toppled onto the bed. He hugged the guy beneath him tightly as he laid his head on the latter’s shoulder. “Listen carefully Han Seungwoo.

“Why did you think that you always have keep things to yourself? You are not alone, hyung. You have your friends; Jinhyuk hyung and Seungyoun hyung, and you have me. I know that I always rely on you a lot, but please, you can also rely on others.”

Yohan lifted his head to look into the elder’s teary eyed. His own tears had been rolling down his cheeks for a while now.

“Please share you burdens with me. I want to listen to your worries like how you listened to mine. I want to take care of you like how you took care of me.”

His hand reached out to wipe the tears on Seungwoo’s face.

“Let me wipe your tears from now on. Let me lend my shoulder to you. You don’t have to suffer alone. Let me be here with you, please.”

Under Yohan’s sincere gaze and words, Seungwoo broke down for the first time in front of someone. Yohan couldn’t stop his river of tears that flowed together with his hyung’s broken sobs. How long has he been keeping his problems to himself? How long did he suffer alone?

The younger caressed him like how he used to get from the older one. He listened to the other’s painful rant attentively. Somehow, he’s glad that his hyung trusted him enough to break down in front of him.

Half an hour later, they were seated on the couch in their living room, with two cups of hot chocolate in front of them. Yohan stared at the older guy who now was sipping his drink, knowing well that the latter was aware of his stare.

“Thank you, Yohanie.” Seungwoo muttered against his cup of drink before he turned towards the younger.

Yohan did not faze at all but instead continued staring, taking in all of his features. “I want to be someone good for you, like how you’ve been for me.”

He could see the other gulped at his words, somehow wondering if he should do the first move. But then all his thoughts were thrown away when Seungwoo’s hand reached out to cup his face, thumb caressing his cheek. The taller guy then leaned closer, their nose almost touching.

“If you dislike what I am about to do, feel free to push me away.”

Seungwoo closed the gap between their lips, and Yohan couldn’t help but letting out a soft sigh at the softness of his lips. How long has been for him waiting for this kiss to happen? Sensing no resistance from the younger boy, Seungwoo moved his lips and Yohan reacted immediately. He parted his own lips, letting the elder took control. Their lips moved against each other and Yohan mirrored Seungwoo as he tilted his head to get into a more comfortable position.

When they parted to take a breath (not that Yohan needs one, he could die by lack of air for all his care as long as he gets to kiss the boy), Yohan stared into the eyes of the guy in front of him.

He didn’t realise since when did those usual touches had become heart fluttering, since when did he started to imagine how does it feels like kissing his housemate. But one thing for sure, he was definitely deep into this guy.

“Thanks, Yohan. I don’t know what would I do without you.”

“Hey, that’s my line!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for surviving the mess! comments and kudos make my day <3
> 
> Edit: if you’re a new reader or rereading this story, do leave some comments. maybe they can motivate me to write again ;)


End file.
